Wildmutt
'''Wildmutt '''is Ben's Vulpimancer form Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Orange, four-legged monster with no eyes and powerful front legs. Has a huge mouth with powerful teeth and black lips. The Omnitrix is on brace on his left shoulder. *Ultimate Alien: Similar to Ben 10. Lips are now orange. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Ben 10. The Omnitrix is on a green collar. *Omniverse Young: Same as Ben 10. *Ben 10,000: Similar to Ben 10. A lighter shade of orange. Has red stripes and a tail. The Omnitrix is on his forehead. *UA Young: Similar to Ben 10. Lips are orange. Powers *Wildmutt has enhanced strenghth *Wilmdutt has an enhanced sense of smell *Wildmutt has enhanced agility Appearances Total: 43 (40 by Ben) Total Time: 27min3s/1623s (26min11s/1571s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were 10 (First appearance) - 1min31s S1E4 Permanent Retirement - 2min20s S1E9 The Last Laugh - 1m45s S1E10 Lucky Girl - 38s S1E12 Side Effects - 1m4s S1E13 Secrets x2 - 19s S2E1 Truth - 1m48s S2E2 Big Tick - 1s S2E3 Framed (Accidental transformation' selected alien was Upgrade) - 1min21s S2E7 Camp Fear - 1min11s S2E9 Tough Luck - 1min1s S2E11 Ghostfreaked Out - 40s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x4 - 33s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) - 13s S3E2 Midnight Madness - 1min9s S3E4 Merry Christmas - 1min7s S3E8 Under Wraps - 7s S3E13 The Visitor - 49s S4E3 Don't Drink the Water - 37s S4E9 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 - 1min6s Dogged Pursuit - 1min19s Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix x2 (Twice was accidental transformations, first time; selected alien was Stinkfly and second was XLR8) - 1min27s Ben 10: Race Against Time - 1min51s Total: 28 (27 by Ben) Total Time: 22min9s/1329s (21min56s/1316s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E16 The Forge of Creation (young Ben) - 10s S2E3 Viktor: The Spoils - 1s S2E12 Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing - 40s S3E1 The Purge - 3s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Kevin) - 29s S3E20 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 - 5s Total: 6 (4 by Ben) Total Time: 1min28s/88s (49s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E5 Have I Got a Deal For You - 27s S1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 x2 - 43s S2E5 Malefactor - 3s S2E8 Ben Again (Teen Young Ben) - 9s S2E9 Store 23 - 3s S3E10 Evil's Encore (young Ben) - 1min25s S4E4 Return to Forever - 24s S5E1 Something Zombozo This Way Comes - 12s Total: 9 (9 by Ben) Total Time: 3min26s/206s (3min26s/206s by Ben) Comics Total: 4 (4 by Ben) Total Panels: 31 (31 by Ben) Ben 10 A Villain A Day - 5 panels Barbershop Blues - 9 panels Mountains of Trouble - 12 panels Total: 3 (3 by Ben) Total Panels: 26 (26 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 - 5 panels Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 5 (5 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (DS only as Vulpimancer) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (3DS only) Galleries *Wildmutt/Gallery *Wildmutt/Gallery of Scenes Related *Ultimate Wildmutt (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens